


Edge of Night

by 3wolves



Category: Final Fantasy XV, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead Midoriya Inko, F/M, I've Never Played the Game, Its Noctis' weapon summoning and warping ability, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Other, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3wolves/pseuds/3wolves
Summary: Not all men are created equal. The same old lesson that the wise men yammer on about, sure enough did one Midoriya Izuku learn it as a child, when his life as he knew it came to a fiery end.Now its ten years later, and Japan is abuzz with the news of the notorious vigilante Noctis. The people unashamedly love him, the Police begrudgingly respect him, and the Heroes are determined to put an end to his illegal, admittedly non-lethal activities. Meanwhile, Izuku is closer than ever to tracking down the man that tore his mother from him.Now if only these pesky heroes could stop trying to slap cuffs on him.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Edge of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a brain blast of inspiration by a Duckling in the nest. Disclaimer for the Final Fantasy nerds up in here, I have never played Final Fantasy XV and the only context I have on Noctis' abilities is a single trailer shown to me. I make no promises to either fandom. 
> 
> Obligatory Disclaimers:  
> I do Not own My Hero Academia, or any of its Characters. I do Not own Final Fantasy, or any of its characters. This work is a non-profit fiction meant for entertainment.

**Chapter 1: Twilight Falls**

The sound of a storefront exploding shattered the silence of the evening Musutafu air, screams from the sparse passersby as they ran for cover mixing with the clatter of glass and stone falling the asphalt. Wild laughter came from the figures bursting out of the now smoldering building, the largest of which used his granite-like limbs to bull through the weakened door frame with a crash and a whoop. "WOOOO! Come on boys, lets beat street! Heroes on their way no doubt, and the pigs close behind." The man with slicked black hair turned to open his arms and smoothly catch the small safe with a grunt, a smaller bald man picking up the burlap sacks at his feet and tossing one over each shoulder. Beside them a brunette pixie cut woman confidently watched the screaming people running for their lives, cradling what looked like a large green baton in her arms as she waited. Finally with a screech of rubber a pickup truck skidded to a stop a foot in front of the supposed leader, a young man with bright blonde hair leaning out with a grin.

"You need a ride, Aniki?" The blue eyed boy slapped the door of the tuck he was driving, an american model with the wheel on the left side and a killer engine that roared when he tapped the pedal. With a laugh 'Aniki' hopped up into the back of the truck with a bit of effort before settling the metal safe onto the bed, gripping the specially installed handles on top of the roof with one stony fist as 'Baldy' joined him. Sliding over the hood the woman known as 'Thorn' slipped into the passenger side with a wild laugh, pointing ahead with her strange weapon and a wild grin.

"Second star to the right, and straight on 'til morning Gaijin!" Rolling his eyes the driver floor the pedal, wheels screaming like banshees before they caught and launched them forwards down the road. Taking the corner wide they barreled through the city with the distant wail of sirens closing in, Gaijin's hands expertly running across the wheel to keep them steady and taking turns that shouldn't have been possible in such a heavy vehicle. Perks of a reflex quirk that helped him calculate trajectories and timing, an invaluable skill for a getaway driver as the "Heavy Hand Gang" knew so well. So sure of themselves and their victory the four of them laughed and hollered with the wind whipping past, straight towards a large overpass and the waiting hidden figure crouching on it.

Izuku huffed as he watched the incoming vehicle race towards his position, marking the seconds in his head as he idly wondered about his targets tonight. _"Do they think they're gonna get away with this? This is the third store in less than a week. Pretty soon they're gonna have some heavy hitters knocking down their door, and their blocks off while their at it. That won't do, That won't do at all."_ The young man stood up straight with a flutter of the short sleeved leather jacket, reaching behind him to grab thin air and return with a long metal shape. Holding the sword blade down in front of him he verbally counted down. "3. 2. 1. Show time." On the one he opened his hand and let the heavy metal fall, the homemade sword whistling silently through the air towards the road below.

Gaijin was having the time of his life laughing his head off, celebrating another successful job with his ragtag band of misfits. At least he was until the sound of something hitting the hood of his baby with a rending screech nearly made him jerk the wheel to the side, shouting in surprise as he whipped his eyes over to look at the _"Sword??"_ impaled into the front of the truck. The whoosh of the overpass overhead came with a split second of shadow, the faintest shimmer of blue light, and suddenly there was a man crouched with his hand around the hilt of the weapon. "YO! WHAT THE FUCK!" It was only his hours of practice behind the wheel that saved him from wrecking as he fought back to the center of the road, Aniki yelling incoherently behind him as he locked gazes with the green-eyed figure.

"Pull over!" The calmly shouted demand was met by Thorn yelling a curse and popping the door of the truck, bracing her foot on the custom step to lift herself up and take aim with her baton. The end of the green weapon writhed and bulged as a large thorn pressed towards the opening, to which the figure responded with a calmly lifted hand and a flurry of floating sparkling mist surrounding him. As the quirk powered weapon launched the massive spike towards him at blinding speeds, both of the Heavy Hands were shocked as it seemingly impacted the air in front of him with the sound of ringing metal. Gaijin squinted as the shine of streetlights illuminated the faint outline of something before the sparkles shrouded it again, not noticing in his distraction as the man threw his free hand backwards and leapt up into the air.

Seconds later with a heart wrenching crunch the truck impacted something ahead of them, the force behind the speeding two ton vehicle lifting the rear wheels up with a groan as Gaijin's head impacted the steering wheel hard enough to knock him out instantly. Thorn screamed as she was thrown from her position on the open door, soaring through the air and tumbling to the unforgiving asphalt in a brutal roll. Aniki and Baldy both fared much better in the crash with the welded handholds keeping them braced, and the heavy metal safe luckily missing both of them as it was catapulted forward to slam onto the ground. A scream of tortured metal accompanied the return to four wheels for the totaled truck, the faintest shimmer of frost and glass from something wedged into the front grill of the truck vanishing. 

Aniki groaned as he pulled himself to his feet with shaky legs, hopping off the back of it with a stumble before he straightened. "Ugggh, Holy fuck. Baldy, Thorn! You dead?" Getting a faint groan in response from the back of the truck, he looked ahead to see Thorn carefully pulling herself to her feet. "Gaijin, you with us? . . . . . Gaijin!" Limping to the passenger door he leaned in to see his driver laying against the wheel, blood dripping from a cut on his head while his chest lifted and fell sporadically. "Shit, Gaijin's out! Baldy get the cash, I'll get the safe. Thorn, pry him out of the-" 

"You're not going anywhere." A voice forcefully called from behind them and drew their attention, Aniki pushing away from the truck to stagger around and bring up his fists. Walking towards the wreck with measured steps the figure carried a sword in one hand, a short sleeved black leather jacket over a dark t-shirt fluttering behind him. A black fingerless glove adorned his left hand and forearm, with tall black combat boots and cargo pants finishing off the outfit. He stepped into the glow of a streetlamp as he pointed the sword at the leader of the gang, a surprisingly young face with diamond patterned freckles beneath a head of unruly green hair set in a determined expression when he spoke again. "Heavy Hands Gang, you're done for. Surrender and wait to be arrested."

Aniki spat on the ground as he took stock of the situation, eyes quickly glancing around while his relatively agile mind worked overtime. _"Thorn's hurt but she's got her spitter, Baldy's good to go, and so am I."_ He flicked his glance over to the short man as he climbed down from the wreck, slipping on a pair of weighted knuckle-gloves with a determined look in his eye. _"Never seen this guy before. He might be a new hero, looks too young to be an undergrounder, or he's a two-bit vigilante... We've got this."_ He grinned savagely as he cracked his knuckled threateningly, his arms crunching like gravel as they took on color and weight of granite. "No thanks, newbie. Howsabout a better deal? You run along and be a hero somewhere else, and we wont break your face. Howsabout it, boy?" 

"Fine." Aniki raised an eyebrow as the kid lowered his sword and turned his body to the side, surprised that he would give up so easily. "The hard way it is then." Only to bring his fists up quickly as those same soft sparkling lights started surrounding his body, the boy dashing forward with surprising speed and sword out to the side. A sharp whistle from behind him had him ducking as Thorn gave the signal, one of her spines whizzing through the air towards their opponent to be deflected by a swift swing of the sword. Before the greenette could return to his dash the crack of concrete announced the arrival of Baldy, one of his fists rocketing forward with a sharp hiss and clang as the reinforced gloves hit the flat of the sword. Hopping back the small man broughy both fists up into a close boxing stance, his right arm tensing as his quick "Piston" wound up again. 

"It wont be that easy, Kiddo!" With a roar Aniki launched a heavy haymaker from the side where he'd ran to, his opponent ducking the blow as the stone limb whooshed by overhead. Rather than try to recover as the weight of his enhanced limb started to throw him off balance, the criminal surprised the boy by moving with it and using the momentum to whip his other arm around and down in a crushing blow. With shriek of stone on metal his closed fist impacted something a foot away from the boy, a flurry of frost and the faintest outline of another sword visible for a second as the vigilante tried to make space.

_"Turns out they know what they're doing. As I expected-"_ Izuku leaned left as another piston powered punch whizzed by his head, Baldy not giving him a chance to recover by lunging forward and using his front leg to jump back with another hiss as the sword swung through the spot his arm had been moments before. _"Their success isn't just luck. They have skill, power, and teamwork to back it up."_ He brought his blade up to deflect another spine from the woman in the distance, hopping back as a hammer blow swung by him to crack the concrete of the sidewalk he'd moved to. _"They might actually be useful to me after all..."_ Jumping back a couple times he stared down the criminals opposite him, taking a deep breath as he forced the ever present memory of flame and screaming from his mind, in favor of the cold focus battle brought him with a grin. "Time to get serious then."

"Haa? You trying to say you haven't bee- _**URK!**_ " Thorn's derisive shout had been cut off by the sound of a fist impacting flesh, Aniki and Baldy slewing around as the vigilante disappeared in a flicker of light and somehow managed to land a devastating uppercut to the woman's gut. Spitting up as she wheezed for air the woman never stood a chance as the whirling of metal turned to a sharp crack, the butt of a spear crashing into her head and putting her down. Roaring in anger Baldy activated one leg and then the other to take two massive strides towards his opponent. Turning and using the wheel of the car to gain heigh Izuku jumped and spun around with one leg extended outwards, his free hand hurling a small knife towards the charging man as the spear vanished in a burst of the sparkles.

Ducking his head to the side as the knife hurtled by his head, Baldy threw back his arm to finish off the punk in front of him. Then his target disappeared in a blue flash, and Izuku's foot crashed into the back of his head like a falling branch to send him to the ground with a crash. Seeing double as he tried struggle to his feet, Baldy ceased moving entirely when an axe kick doubled down on the head trauma. Izuku turned to point his knife at the last remaining villain, watching him closely as the "Heavy Hands" user glared back. _"What the fuck is his quirk!? Those weapons weren't there before and what's with the_ _teleportation??"_ Aniki could feel a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head as he tightened his guard, taking a deep breath before running towards the smaller combatant with a roar.

Izuku responded by running right back at him in a flurry of glittering shards, less like frost and more like glass as it began to swirl around him like a tornado amidst flickering shapes and reflections whirling around him. He swung his sword towards the criminal, letting go as the blade ricocheted up off of his arm to go spinning up into the air. A knife thrown past his head, and suddenly the vigilante was swinging his spear from behind Aniki, the man barely bringing his hands up to cover his head from the blow and leaving him with stinging hands. Yelling in desperation he swung wide with an open hand to try and catch the boy, only to have him duck beneath the outstretched limb and slide a knife along his side to make him bleed and flinch back with a yelp. The green haired dervish looked up above him with a grin, Aniki's eyes following almost automatically to see the deflected sword plummeting down towards him. Cocking his arm back he prepared to throw everything he had at the vigilante when he teleports to the weapon. 

He never saw the flash of frost as the boy reached two hands behind him and swung mightily, the industrial sledgehammer impacting Aniki's arm like a meteor from the side with a crash and the sound of shattered rock. The man was flung to the side screaming, clutching his broken arm as his quirk receded under the intense pain. The sound of glass chimes in front of him drew his gaze to the boy catching his sword before letting it go, the blade vanishing in the sparkles from his quirk. Dully he remembered a conversation with Gaijin earlier in the week, grunting as he pulled himself onto his back and looked up at the face of the vigilante everyone had been talking about. "Ah. _Hack, grunt_ So you're Noctis." The boy said nothing as he crouched down beside the man, reaching over to pluck a knife from thin air and point it towards his face. His voice was calm on the surface, but even Aniki's hazy mind could hear the promise of pain beneath as he asked his last question.

"Tell me everything you know about Firebrand."

_-x-_

Miles and miles away from the cleanup of Noctis' most recent escapade, complete with an equal parts stressed and moderately impressed lie detecting detective, a fifteen year old boy trudged up a trail towards the top of a green hill with flowers in his hands. Huffing as he reached the top he moved over to sit beside the lone tree standing vigil atop it, groaning as he leaned his back against the strong trunk. "Hey Kaa-san. Sorry I'm late. Got caught up doing vigilante work." Lifting his empty hand to push his unruly hair off of his face he looked out across the green park, smiling tiredly at the sight of the sun slowly peeking over the edge of the horizon.

"No luck tonight either, they didn't even know who he was. But at least that's one last gang off the streets, and not hurting anybody anymore." Closing his eyes he could feel the sensation of his mother's hand against his hair, hear her laugh as she smiled down at him proudly. He smiled even as the first tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, opening his eyes to the empty hill top. "I'm not gonna give up, Kaa-san. I'll get him someday, I promise. So wait for me until then... I love you, Kaa-san." Slowly pushing himself to his feet, Izuku kneeled for a moment beside the stone placed at the base of the tree. Smiling softly he didnt bother to wipe the tears curling down his cheeks as he gently placed the bundle of flowers beside it, tracing the carved words he knew by heart before he left again. "I'll be back soon."

**Midoriya Inko**

**20XX-20XX**

_**A Loving mother,** _

_**My guiding light,** _

_**on the Edge of Night** _

-To Be continued-

**Author's Note:**

> I might add chapters to this at some point, but MH:G will continue being my priority. For now EoN is going to be a fun side-project to help me flex and relax my creative muscles. Either way though, I hope you liked it!


End file.
